


Should I Walk By Again

by julienwrites



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, Fluff, Hockey Player Patrick Brewer, Hockey Player Ted Mullens, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julienwrites/pseuds/julienwrites
Summary: “Guys, this is Patrick. He’s been on the team since Tuesday, since Mark broke his arm. He was great though wasn’t he? That last shot was golden!”Alexis shakes his hand and compliments him, but David’s barely aware of it all, as he stares at the guy-Patrick. As he stares at Patrick. He’s smaller than Ted, but still muscular, his brown hair wavy, like maybe if he grew it out, he’d have curls. His eyes are a warm brown, and when David meets them he has to look away, the intensity too much.
Relationships: Alexis Rose & David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose, Theodore "Ted" Mullens/Alexis Rose
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105





	Should I Walk By Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thing I wrote that I had originally wanted to make longer, but couldn't keep my muse up for. Maybe one day!! The title is based off of the song 'Love at First Sight' by The Brobecks, which to me is a very Patrick-esque song.

David only comes to these stupid hockey games for Alexis. She’s been to almost every single game since she and Ted started dating, and once they got engaged she started inviting David. He’s really not into sports at all and doesn’t understand how anyone can find that much physical endurance  _ fun _ . This is only his fifth week coming, wrapped in his warm sweater as he sits on the cold bleachers, hot chocolate warming his hands. 

“Remind me again  _ why _ I’m here?” David huffs, glaring at Alexis, who’s got Ted's other jersey on. She looks cute, he has to admit, wearing her fiancés too-big jersey in support, her blond hair curled and falling down past her shoulders. 

“Uhm,  _ because _ David, I told you- Ted told me he wished you’d come because then it could be a family thing,” she looks at him with her eyebrows raised. “He’s told me like twenty times the past month how hes always excited to see you here. You’re going to be brother in laws soon, he just wants to be part of the family.” 

“Right,” David frowns. “But couldn't we do something else together? Like...I bet he’d like manicures! Or I could shop with him for new clothes?” 

“Da- _ vid _ !” 

“ _ Fine _ ! I’ve been here the past month haven’t I? I even watched that one guy break his arm? That was  _ traumatizing _ Alexis!” 

Alexis rolls her eyes. “Whatever David. Just…” her expression softens a little, going kind of shy. “I just want him to feel like there’s more than one person  _ rooting _ for him in the family. I know Mom and Dad like him, but I also know Mom will never come to a game, and Dad’s so busy with the motel…” she trails off, eyes darting all over the large ice house. 

“I suppose,” David sighs, looking like he’s about to regret his next words. “I  _ suppose _ that there could be worse things to be doing. We’re at least in the city, and there’s food here, so…” 

“ _ Thank _ you David,” Alexis brightens up, watching the game. He grumbles about being hungry and gets up to go find a pretzel. He’s not been paying attention to the game, too busy texting Stevie and browsing Instagram. Looking at the scoreboard, he sees their team is up four points to Lancaster. That’s good right? Promising? Maybe? He stands in line, deciding next time he’s inviting Stevie too. After getting his pretzel and making it back to the stands, he tries to actually watch the game, begrudgingly letting Alexis take a pinch of the pretzel, too. 

Because they’re in Elm Glenn (which is where Ted and Jake both play, because it’s the closest minor league hockey team), their team is in their home jerseys, dark blue. David watches most of the team start going towards the opposite goal, Lancaster in all white jerseys. Ted, number 12, is speeding down the rink along side another guy, who hits the puck into the goal, completely missing the goalie, going straight into the net on the upper right corner. 

“...and newcomer Brewer makes the shot! The Guardian’s win!!” The commentator says into the mic. Everyone on their side of the rink yells and claps and hollers. David claps a little, but not  _ too _ much, because that would mean possibly dropping his pretzel, and that’s absolutely not happening. Alexis is bouncing up and down on her heels, grinning widely. Ted is good for her, David thinks. He’s known this for a long time, but it’s reaffirmed now, seeing how happy she is. He tries not to think about his own love life, or lack thereof, and takes another bite. 

A good twenty minutes later, Ted is walking up to them, sweaty and red faced, but happy. He’s got shoes on now, instead of his skates. “You did so good, babe! Like... _ so _ good!” 

“Yeah...you did great,” David offers, wishing half heartedly that he knew more about hockey so he could at least seem like he knew what he was talking about. 

Ted leans in close to Alexis for a quick kiss and then beams at David. 

“Thanks bud! I’m glad you enjoyed it. Oh, hey, hold on…” Ted walks a few paces over to where a guy that looks a little out of place is standing. He has on an Elm Glenn jersey too, but David’s not sure he’s ever seen him before. True, he rarely pays attention to the players, but this man is beautiful, he knows he would have noticed him before.

“Guys, this is Patrick. He’s been on the team since Tuesday, since Mark broke his arm. He was great though wasn’t he? That last shot was golden!” 

Alexis shakes his hand and compliments him, but David’s barely aware of it all, as he stares at the guy- Patrick. As he stares at  _ Patrick _ . He’s smaller than Ted, but still muscular, his brown hair wavy, like maybe if he grew it out, he’d have curls. His eyes are a warm brown, and when David meets them he has to look away, the intensity too much. 

“Hi, I’m David...Alexis’s brother,” David is suddenly very aware of the older Givenchy sweater he’s wearing, sure he probably looks more dingy than he’d like. “You uhm...you played great!” Played great? Come  _ on _ Rose. Jesus. 

“David...nice to meet you,” Patrick’s smile is more of a smirk, kind of cocky. “Thank you. I was nervous to start on the team, but everyone’s been great. I live in Schitt’s Creek too, just moved here. Ted and Jake have been great.” 

“Oh! You should totally come have dinner with us then,” Alexis pipes up, looking at David with a knowing smile. “We’d  _ love _ to get to talk more, wouldn't we David?” 

David shoots her a withering glare. “Yeah. You should come.” 

“Oh, I don’t want to intr-“ 

“It’s a tradition! Seriously, it’ll be fun. I insist,” Ted speaks up, his golden retriever attitude coming out. David snorts as Patrick looks a little overwhelmed. 

“Sure, I’ll come.” 

“Great!! We’ll meet you at the cafe?” Alexis wraps an arm around Ted. After a nod from Patrick, both men go back to the locker room to change. 

“What the  _ fuck _ , Alexis?” 

Alexis has the audacity to just shrug. David is going to kill her and her weird ability to seem to be able to read his mind. 

“Look, Ted told me he’s single, just broke up with his like...high school on again off again girlfriend or something. And he’s super nice, and kind of hot, in a weird, cute way. All I’m saying, is it might be good for you to put yourself out there.” 

David rolls his eyes, fighting the urge to shake her. “One problem- you said girlfriend. Clearly he’s not into guys.” 

“Wow, okay, you of  _ all _ people should know not to judge. From what Ted’s told me, he’s bi. They were talking about celebrity crushes or something while practicing and Patrick said he’d die to kiss Sebastian Stan,  _ sooo… _ .” 

At least his taste in celebrities isn’t awful, David thinks. “He’s not going to be into me. I’m like, the furthest thing away from Sebastian Stan. But whatever. We’re getting dinner with him. Let’s go.” 

The forty five minute drive is filled with 90’s pop music and Alexis talking about Jared Leto’s apparent new yacht. They get to the cafe and sit in their usual booth, but when Twyla sits the usual three menus down, Alexis grins. “Actually,  _ Twy _ , we need another tonight. One of Ted’s teammates is coming too.” 

“Oh! Okay! That’s really nice of you guys, I know when Jake tried to-“ 

“Jake’s different from this guy, we have a... _ history _ ,” David grimaces, trying to push the weird thruple memory out of his head. A few moments after Twyla’s put the other menu down and headed back to the kitchen, Ted walks in, followed shortly after by Patrick, and oh... _ okay _ . Wow. Patrick looks amazing in his deep blue sweater and khakis. Usually not the type of thing David’s into (he tried dating that one jcrew model back in his early twenties but…), but it suits Patrick, and he looks especially...cozy. 

Alexis kisses Ted’s cheek when he sits, and David scoots down on his side to let Patrick have room. He smells like cedar, citrus and...oak moss, maybe? David’s mind flashes to one of the Burberry colognes he’d sampled a while back while at the mall with Stevie. 

“When did you move here?” Alexis asks Patrick, as they all browse over the menu. He looks up and smiles. 

“Two weeks ago.” 

“Oh wow, so you’re like... _ really _ new,” she laughs a little.

“Yeah, uhm,” Patrick clears his throat. “I uh...needed a change. So I came here. I work for Ray Butani?” 

Both Alexis and David groan, making Patrick and Ted laugh. 

“He’s not  _ that _ bad,” Patrick tries to defend his boss. “I mean...he’s a talker, that’s for sure, but...what do you guys do?” 

Alexis starts rambling about Interflix and her PR stuff, and David tunes her out, thinking about what she’d said earlier about Patrick being single. He’s pulled out of his thoughts when a hand touches his shoulder. Patrick’s looking at him, a mix of amusement and worry on his face

“What?”

“I asked what you did,” he laughs a little, lips quirking up. David blushes and sees Alexis talking to Ted. 

“Oh... _ oh _ , uhm. I own Rose Apothecary, across the street.” 

Patrick’s eyebrows raise. “Wow, that’s...amazing. I haven’t been in yet, but I’ve walked by, it seems really nice. I’ll have to stop in,” he assures, and David feels his heart stutter. 

“Oh..you don’t...you don’t have to. It’s a lot of face care and candles and…” he trails off, thinking Patrick wouldn’t be interested in anything his store has to offer. 

“And what makes you think I’m not into that kind of stuff? I mean...I know my skin could use some work but...maybe you could recommend some stuff…” Patrick looks hesitant. 

“Your skin is good, especially if you don’t do anything to it,” David frowns. “But...yes, I’d be happy to help. Your t-zone could use work.” He watches pink blossom on Patrick’s neck and cheeks.  _ Cute _ . 

“You should stop in before it’s closed,” Alexis pipes in, and David kicks her under the table, glaring. “What? I’m being  _ realistic _ David. I don’t want it to close either, but..” 

Patrick is looking at him, frowning. “Why would it be closing?” 

“Uhm….well...I don’t,” David groans, wishing he could smack Alexis. Of course he now has to explain to this cute stranger why his business is  _ failing _ . “I’m not great with numbers? And my dad...he’s trying to help. He co-owns the motel with my best friend Stevie. But…” he trails off, feeling his whole face heat up. 

“Oh,” Patrick suddenly looks much more worried. “I went to school for business...I’m really good at forecasting numbers, I can take a look if you want?”

David isn’t sure whether to be amazed or insulted or embarrassed. He’s maybe all three. “As  _ nice _ as that is, I think I can handle it on my own, but thank you,” he clears his throat, then gives Patrick a small smile, hoping he’s not offended him. 

“Of course David, sorry for overstepping.” 

At that moment, they’re interrupted by Twyla, who takes their orders. David expects Patrick to order a beer, but is surprised to hear him order mint tea. It’s a pleasant change from every other guy he’s met here. The dinner is easy with Patrick there, the dynamic hasn’t changed. If anything, now David has someone to talk to while Alexis and Ted have little private moments. It’s nice. By the time they’re all outside in the cool autumn air, David’s surprised to find he doesn’t really want the night to end, happy that the slight awkwardness about his business hasn’t actually deterred the nice company. 

“It was great meeting you,” Patrick looks at the Rose’s, then turns to look at just David. “I might stop in soon, see about some new face care,” he winks, and David tries to stop from smiling. After saying by to Ted, Patrick gets in his silver Kia and drives off. Tonight has been a surprisingly good one, and with that, David goes to text Stevie. 

++++

“So, Alexis just told this guy all about your business having issues?” Stevie’s eyebrows are knitted together, eyes a little wide. “I mean...I knew she was  _ stupid _ , but-“ 

“She just fucking trashed my whole store. In front of him!” 

“And what did  _ he _ say?” Stevie leans over the front desk, watching As David paces around the small check in. He feels antsy, like if he doesn’t keep moving he’s going to fall into the pit of despair he always falls into when something isn’t going the way he’s planned. 

“He offered to help? Which, who  _ does _ that?! Who offers to help a complete and total stranger with their financial issues? It was mortifying,” he huffs, shaking his head. “He works for Ray, apparently. Just moved here two weeks ago,” David adds, chewing on his lip. 

“Well...I don’t know David. I know it’s a little sketchy, but. If your dads not even having luck, maybe it couldn’t hurt? You said he went to school for business?” 

David widens his eyes, mouth open. “Are you siding with him?!” His hands fly upwards. 

“No! No...I just,” Stevie looks away. “You’ve worked so hard, and the store is amazing. I don’t want to see you fail.” 

Feeling a lump in his throat, David blinks rapidly, then rubs his eyes. “...I guess it couldn’t  _ hurt _ ...to at least see what he has to say,” he decides. “Thank you...for believing in me.” 

“Of course, I’m your best friend. What else am I going to do? You need to talk to him,” Stevie gives him another small smile. “Okay, too much emotion. Go work.” 

“Thanks Stevie,” David calls as he leaves and heads over to the Apothecary for another day of what he’s sure will be slow business. He has to tamper down the smallest bit of hope that maybe, Patrick Brewer can help him. 

++++

As expected, business is slow, but not slower than normal. There’s been the few stragglers, but also a handful of people buying body milk or new candles. The bell chimes while David is eating a sandwich, and it takes a moment for him to swallow and go out. If it’s Jocelyn, he swears he’s going to tell her they’re closed. Stepping out from behind the curtain, he freezes. Patrick is standing at the middle table, a bottle of the body milk in his hand, reading the label. 

“What can I help you with?” David walks over, smiling. Patrick’s eyes find his own, the man's face lighting up. He’s wearing Levi jeans and a light blue sweater today, and while usually that kind of mid range denim and sweater would make him cringe, seeing it on Patrick isn’t bad- it suits him. 

“David! It’s so different from what I pictured, but better,” Patrick assures. “It’s calming...an oasis in the desert of Schitt’s Creek.” 

“How  _ philosophical _ of you,” David shakes his head a little. “But thank you, it...it’s something that helps living here, I guess,” he shrugs. Patrick nods, then looks around. 

“So...are you still willing to show me the skin care products you were raving about?” 

David nods and flits around, in his element now. He’s happy Patrick’s going to see him here, instead of a hockey game. He picks up a couple different glass jars and a tube. He can tell, as he shows everything to Patrick, that he’s out of his element, so David takes a breath and starts again. 

“This,” he holds up the first bottle. “This is for washing your face. It’s like the baseline of good skin care. Literally just use it twice a day, it’s easy, I promise. You can’t go wrong.” Patrick nods, which makes David laugh. “I know it’s overwhelming, but it gets easier.”

“Next is your toner. All you have to do is put some on a cotton ball and swipe it all over your face. There’s a spray too, but the cotton ball lets you make sure you get it evenly everywhere. It takes off any left over face wash, balances oils, and evens skin tone. Lastly,” David holds up the little tube. “This is moisturizer. This one specifically is good for combination skin types. You probably get oily on your t-zone but dry out everywhere else. It’s also got spf 50 sunscreen in it, which will help protect your pale skin.” 

Patrick seems to actually be understanding this time, smiling along. “So face wash, toner, moisturizer. Got it. That’s pretty easy,” he says, and David nods.

“Just remember not to wipe your face like...ever. Pat it dry. That’ll help not clog your pores. And cold water to rinse the face wash off.” David puts the three items up on the counter, watching as Patrick continues to look around. He stops at the scarves hanging on the back wall, touching the black one. 

“This is soft.” 

“100 percent cat hair,” David admits, making Patrick instantly drop it. “Allergic?” 

“Yeah, don’t really feel like going into a Benadryl induced coma right now,” Patrick laughs, scrunching his nose up. It should be illegal to be as cute as he is. 

“So, uhm,” David wrings his hands together as Patrick turns to look at him. His eyes are trained on David, making him feel exposed. “After talking with Stevie...I think...does your offer still stand on looking at some of the store’s numbers?” He’s nervous and embarrassed, staring at the floor, and then Patrick’s closer. 

“Of  _ course _ , David. I’d be happy to. Just let me know a good time that works for you, and I’ll come over. It can be whenever, during store hours or not, I’d just be in the back anyway.”

David lets out a sigh of relief. “I uhm...We could do Thursday, if you’re free?” He needs some time to tell his dad that he’s found someone to help, so he’s not blindsided and offended. 

“Sounds perfect to me,” Patrick looks at the tea at the front of the middle table and grabs a bag of the mint, setting it on the counter too. 

“Good choice. It’s popular,” David nods at the paper bag with the loose leaves in it. 

“Have you not had it?” 

“I am...not a fan of tea, I’d rather have coffee, like, injected into my blood,” David talks as he rings the items up. He glares a little at the laugh that comes from the other man's mouth. “Coffee is an essential way of getting my energy, I’ll have you  _ know _ .” 

“Of course, David,” Patrick smirks, and okay, it should be illegal to be that cute, especially when he’s in a boring sweater and Levi’s. “Thank you for the lesson on skin care, and I guess I’ll see you Thursday?” He looks like he wants to say something else but stops himself at the last second.  Watching him walk out the door, and down the sidewalk, his breath catches when Patrick stops mid step, turn around, then pause. As if he’s talking to himself, Patrick bites his lip and then turns back around, decidedly walking away this time. David can’t help but let his mind wander to all the possibilities of what Patrick might have said, or why he would have come back, for the rest of the day. 


End file.
